As a method of forming a silicon oxide film, there is proposed atomic layer deposition (ALD) for forming a high-quality silicon oxide film on a workpiece, for example, a semiconductor wafer, at low temperature. For example, a method of forming a thin film at a low temperature of 300 degrees C. to 600 degrees C. is widely known in the art.
As this kind of silicon oxide film, there is a demand for a high-quality silicon oxide film to have high density of Si within its film. Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming a silicon oxide film capable of densifying Si.